1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaning systems used with a moving web. More specifically, the invention relates to a vacuum cleaning system that includes agitation and static dissipating brush assemblies. Most specifically, the invention relates to a web cleaning system that includes an easily adjustable brush assembly that is biased toward the web surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
A common problem experienced in the converting and graphic arts industries is the attraction of dust and dirt to a moving web as it is processed. These industries rely heavily upon machinery that utilizes variable width webs, from six to one hundred and forty-four (61-44) inches, moving at speeds that may exceed two thousand (2000) feet per minute. The accumulation of dust and dirt is exacerbated by the accumulation of static electricity on the web. Static charge build-up is a recognized problem in these industries and is particularly troublesome in those operations where contaminants cause blemishes on the finished surface.
It is known to use web cleaning systems, with or without static neutralization, to remove particles from the surface prior to processing. Prior art cleaning systems including a collection manifold with a vacuum slot running the width of the web to vacuum away settled particulates are known. To aid in this removal, rows of parallel brushes span the width of the moving web in close proximity to the vacuum slot. The brushes agitate and dislodge the settled particulates which are vacuumed away. Depending upon the material composition of the brush, web-born static can be drained off or grounded to earth.
Brushes that perform static draining or agitation functions require frequent adjustment in order to maintain contact with the surface. Prior art adjustment methods have relied on mechanically mounted brush holders that only permitted course adjustments. These prior art methods often resulted in misalignment and uneven pressure as the mechanical holding means, generally screws or bolts, frequently did not address the need for easy and precise adjustment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means of adjusting the brushes.